Drella
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: She's there, but at the same time, she isn't. Jack/Rapunzel murder!au. Cover by civil-twilight.


**Idk I'm on some shit or something because I keep writing random things and then I just get worked up over nothing and I'm perpetually sad because BUCKY BARNES DIES and then yeah. I listen to Pierce the Veil. But sad songs just make me even sadder and I've spent all day listening to the album "A Flair for the Dramatic" and now I can't stop writing things based on their songs. So here's crappy oneshot based on the song "Drella" and it doesn't make sense and the writing style is horrid idk what the fuck i was thinking gah. I used a picture for the cover by civil-twilight, whose artwork is amazing, so yes, check out their deviantart page. **

* * *

He remembers the first time he saw her because she looked like something out of a fairytale.

Long blond hair pulled back into a braid. Luscious pink lips that she pursed down at her desk. Green eyes, lined with thick black eyelashes, blinking innocently at everyone. Slim figure that just seemed to ooze happiness by the way she was sitting up straight and has a small smile on her face.

Cinderella, he used to joke about her, the mysterious girl in his class. He'd say that was her name when he didn't know her name. She'd roll those green eyes that draw him in and tap her pencil against wood and reply, Rapunzel. Because that's her name. He calls her Cinderella sometimes, just to annoy her, but he actually loves her name. Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair- how many times has he used that on her? Too many to count. He says it right now even though they're in a car and she laughs, a sweet sound.

She's busy drawing hearts. An ink pen, black, that he has in his glove compartment runs over her bare knees and leaves patterns and shapes. He gives her a quick look but then he's looking at the road, where he knows to drop her off at her mother's house, all the while she's starting to cry.

Don't cry, he begs, but she does. Running her fingers down the glass window and lets water droplets drip off her cheeks and her green eyes look red.

We don't have time, she implores.

Your mother's house is an hour away, he argues, we just spent the whole day together at the museum. She leans against the door and she's shaking her head, golden hair quivering, eyes still leaking.

It's silent for a while but now she's sleeping in the front seat like a crushed leaf on concrete, huddled and sad.

When he drops her off she doesn't want to go inside.

She hates her mother, he knows. Stepmother, she always corrects. He just gives his girlfriend a kiss and tells her he'll come to visit. Only a thirty minute drive, he says cheerfully. You'll make it. Like she usually does she shakes her head but gives him a watery smile, asking if he'll be okay.

Of course I will, he reassures her, I've got you. Blushing, she's blushing, pink across her cheeks that highlight the cute freckles on her nose. He likes to kiss those freckles. He does now before he goes home.

When he is home, he's surprised to find that she's there.

How did you get into my house? He asks her this plenty of times, but she doesn't answer.

Jack, she says instead, the murder ring. He doesn't understand her and he keeps asking her what she means but she's shaking her head again, hair moving over her shoulders.

Cinderella, just tell me what this is. He's angry now, reaching for her, but she's moving out of his touch.

The murder ring, she keeps saying. Jack, the murder ring.

No, Rapunzel, just tell me what that is.

The murder ring! She's yelling it at him and he's taken aback.

Rapunzel- she cuts him off with a no and points, points at his hand. But there's nothing there, his hand has nothing on it.

Rapunzel, he pleads, tell me about the murder ring. He's confused. She's upset. Eyes screw shut and hands move to cover her ears.

No, no, no, she repeats this statement several times.

What is this murder ring? He keeps asking. She keeps refusing to answer. He has too many questions, too many questions to understand.

How did you get here before I did? I just left you with your mother. Rapunzel, Rapunzel, just tell me what happened. Cinderella, you've got to trust me...

That's not my name, she bites back, it's never been my name. Rapunzel.

It's a nickname, Rapunzel-

No, it's a stupid nickname. I'm not some Cinderella with the evil stepmother who needs a prince- but then she's crying again, hands pressing over her eyes, chest heaving with sobs. Oh God, she cries, I'm Cinderella. She's evil, Jack. She's always been evil.

I know. You always tell me.

This is different. She's different, Jack, I think something happened to me.

He's confused now. What do you mean you think something happened to you, Rapunzel, you're right here, you have to know, he's saying.

No. I don't know, Jack. I don't think I do. Take it, Jack, take her murder ring.

Take whose murder ring? Rapunzel, I don't know what that is.

Find it. She has it.

Your mother?

Yes.

No. She's not- she's not-

I think she killed me.

You're right here, Rapunzel. You're not dead. I can see you, I can hear you, I can feel you-

I'm not dead but she tried, Jack, she tried with the murder ring.

Rapunzel, you sound crazy right now.

Just find it! She yells this, hands balled into fists. Then, quietly, she implores, please.

He promises he will. Nods, just barely. Okay, Rapunzel. Get in the car. We'll go to your mother's house.

He's driving her around.

I love you, he says, but you're confusing me. She doesn't answer and she's fidgeting on her seat, looking out the window. Don't you think you should love me back? He asks her this and he knows she wants someone who cares, but she doesn't answer.

The house is covered with police tape by the time they arrive.

A woman he knows is Rapunzel's stepmother is talking to the police and Rapunzel refuses to leave the car.

Fine, Jack says, I'll go by myself.

Fine, Rapunzel replies.

It was horrible, officer, the stepmother is saying. She just died in front of me, I couldn't do anything. I don't know who did it, I don't know how. She just fell over plumb dead.

Excuse me, Jack requests, and he lies to her. I'm looking for Rapunzel.

The stepmother narrows her eyes. She's gone, boy, she says.

Gone where?

Died. Just now.

That's impossible. I saw her today. He's calm because he knows she's wrong, because Rapunzel is in his car.

Is that so? Look, boy, my daughter passed away and I don't appreciate your barging over here and inquiring as if I had something to do with her death.

I never said that, ma'am, but if I may, I'd like to see her.

The stepmother looks him over in obvious disgust. What did she ever have to do with you?

I was her boyfriend.

A likely tale, child. The stepmother purses her lips and crosses her arms.

Please let me see her. He's firm and the police officer moves away, so the stepmother exhales with arched eyebrows.

Just quickly. The ambulance isn't here yet and we haven't moved her.

He's confused more than ever but he follows Rapunzel's stepmother into the house, where she leads him to a kitchen. The place looks normal, and Jack can see no murder ring in sight, though he doesn't know what he's looking for. This is the woman Rapunzel feared, however, and Jack is cautious when he steps behind her.

There she is, boy. Your little girlfriend. My daughter.

Rapunzel is on the floor, eyes closed, body strewn like a rag doll. There's no blood, but she's not breathing. Golden hair fans over the tile and her hands grasp at nothing. He can see something on her finger there, though, a ring. A ring she didn't have when he dropped her off.

What is that? He points at it.

A ring, foolish boy, what else?

Who gave it to her?

Me, her mother, must you question the gifts I give my children? Now, please, go out.

It's the murder ring she was talking about, wasn't it?

The stepmother is thrown for a loop. Gaping. Wide-eyed. Seething.

How dare you, she says. How dare you accuse me. Leave!

He does, but he looks at Rapunzel's dead body before he leaves.

He yanks open the car door and drives, just anywhere. Hands gripping the steering wheel angrily.

You're dead. He grits his teeth.

Rapunzel nods her head.

I know I'm dead, Jack. I told you so.

Why are you in my car?

Because you need me to be.

Liar.

You figured it out, Jack, she killed me.

With a goddamn ring.

It was poisoned. She forced it on me.

Why?

She never liked me, Jack, I told you.

Why did you want me to get it, Cinderella?

She's evil. She'll just do bad things with it, Jack.

I can't go back there.

I know, Jack.

You're dead.

I know.

Rapunzel, you've died, why are you still here?

I don't know.

You're crazy right now, you know that, right? Goddamnit, I'm talking to myself. You're not actually here.

I am here. It's just not actually me.

Are you saying you're a ghost?

Jack, you're imagining me.

No, no, don't say that.

You are.

He looks at her. She's unwavering. Jaw set, arms crossed, adorable but untouchable.

When you were at my house you wouldn't let me touch you.

Her face softens. She almost looks alive. You would have figured out I wasn't real, Jack.

Do you miss me? He asks this desperately, Or the night we snuck out of your window?

Yes, Jack. I'm going to miss you. But I'm gone.

I've got nowhere to go. He keeps driving. Looks at her. At the highway they're driving on.

He says what he wants because nobody is actually around to hear him when he talks.

Jack, slow down. You're going to kill yourself.

Rapunzel, I don't have a choice. Cinderella's gone.

She's never gone, Jack. Don't do this.

Rapunzel, I have to.

Don't leave me.

You left me! He yells this at her, selfishly, because she's dead. And it's sinking in. His light is gone and when he thinks that he'll never look into her beautiful green eyes again, he closes his own.

Jack, just pull over.

He laughs because even when she was alive she always told him to pull over. (You'll kill yourself for speeding, she had always scolded, and now you need to calm down).

Bye, Rapunzel. I promise I'll see you soon, Cinderella.

She fades from the corner of his eye and he's upset even though he knows she was never there in the first place. Rapunzel, Rapunzel, if only you could let down your hair.

Cinderella's gone, and when she left, she swallowed up the sun and left everything dark without her.

He keeps driving until he can't anymore.


End file.
